


A trip to New York

by MrsMendes19



Category: Moonlighting (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: After receiving some horrible news, David makes his way to New York.
Relationships: David Addison/Maddie Hayes
Kudos: 2





	1. Receiving horrible news

David sits in his office, with nothing much to do. There haven’t been any calls from clients all day, and he was bored. Suddenly, his phone started ringing, with an unknown number.  
“David Addison, how may I help you?”  
“Hello David…”  
“Dad?”  
David and his dad haven’t spoken in nearly 20 years, they had a big fight when David was younger, and he just walked out. Why would he be calling David now?  
“I know that you probably don’t want to talk to me, but it’s your mother?”  
“What’s wrong with mother? Is she okay?”  
“No, she’s not.”  
“What happened?”  
“She was very ill; she’s just passed away.”  
“When’s the funeral?”  
“In 4 days.”  
“I’ll book the next available flight out. I’ll let you know when I am at the airport.”  
“Alright David.”  
“See you soon…dad.”  
David hung up the phone and get up off his chair, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair. He walks to his door and opens it, nearly running into Maddie as he does so.  
“David, can I talk to you for a moment?”  
“Can it wait?”  
“No, not really. Where are you going?”  
“Out.”  
“Out where?”  
“Do you need to know every detail of my life?”  
Maddie hangs her head.  
“I’m sorry, David. I didn’t mean to intrude.”  
“If you really want to know….my mother just passed away. I’m going to book the next available flight out to New York.”  
“I’m so sorry David. Do you want me to come with you?”  
“No, it’s fine. I’ll be alright. I’ll call you once I land.”  
And with that, David leaves. Maddie watches him leave before walking into her office to start her day.


	2. To the airport

Meanwhile, David has arrived at the airport. He walks through the people and to the information desk.  
“Hi, when is the next flight out to New York.”  
“The next flight to New York leaves at 8:30am tomorrow morning.”  
“Are there any seats available on that flight?”  
“From the looks of it, there is one seat left.”  
“Great, I’ll take it.”  
David pays for his ticket and is soon handed a ticket. He thanks the lady and walks back to his car. He gets in and drives home. On the way home, he begins to think about all the things he wants to say to his dad.  
Upon arriving home, he walks to his bedroom and starts to pack his things. He throws a few shirts and pants into his suitcase, along with a few boxers and socks. He takes out his best suit from the closet and places it into the suitcase before zipping it up and placing it next to the door. He then walks to the kitchen and grabs his scotch, before pouring himself a glass and sitting down on the couch. He flicks through the channels, not really finding anything to watch. He picks up his phone and scrolls through the names. His finger hovers above Maddie’s name. He thinks about calling her, asking her to come with him, he needs someone there to keep him strong. He knows that Maddie is the only one that could do that. Whenever he is around her, he feels a sense of calmness, no matter how angry or upset he is, all he needs to do is look at Maddie and know that everything will be okay. He thinks for a second before clicking her name, he lifts the phone to his ear, he lets it ring twice before thinking again and hanging up. He threw the phone to the side, drowns the rest of his drink, and heads to bed.


	3. Maddie to the rescue

Maddie had been at work the whole day. She was sorting through a pile of papers when there was a knock at her door.  
“Come in!”  
The door opens and Miss DiPesto walks into her office. Maddie looks up at Agnes.  
“Sorry to disturb you, Miss Hayes.”  
“It’s okay, Agnes. Can I help you with something?”  
“Yes. I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with Mr Addison before he left. Is he okay?”  
“I don’t know. I haven’t spoken to him since he left.”  
“I hope he’s okay. Losing one’s mother is very hard.”  
“It is. I’ll try to call him.”  
Maddie picks up the phone and dials David’s number. The phone rings and rings but David doesn’t pick up.  
“No answer. I’m going to go check up on him. I just hope he hasn’t gotten on the plane yet.”  
Maddie stands up and grabs her clutch bag and coat before walking out of the office. Maddie makes her way to the elevator and presses the button. She gets on the elevator and, after stepping off, walks out to her car. She unlocks her car and gets in before driving to David’s house. She arrives at David’s house and locks her car before walking to the front door, she knocks on the door and waits. She heard David inside; she tucks her clutch under her arm as David opens the door.   
“Oh, it’s you.”  
“Yes, it’s me. How are you feeling?”  
“Me? I’m fabulous!”  
“David, I know you better than that.”  
David sighs before stepping to the side, allowing Maddie to step inside.   
“David, talk to me.”  
“What do you want to know, Maddie? I’ve told you everything that you need to know, my mom died so I’m attending her funeral.”  
“Are you sure that you don’t want me to come with you? You need someone there, to support you.”  
“Support me? Maddie, how could you support me?”  
“By being there for you, David. I may not have known your mother, but I do know you, and I know for a fact that the second the funeral starts, you will be in tears.”  
“It’s a funeral, people are supposed to cry.”  
“Still, I think that I should come with you.”  
“Well, I don’t want you to. Why can’t you just accept that?”  
Maddie was taken aback, David never used to talk to her like that. She looks around the room, not knowing what to say, suddenly she notices the half empty bottle of Scotch.  
“Have you been drinking?”  
“A little, yes.”  
“A little…David, you’ve drank half a bottle.”  
“Yeah, so?”  
“Aren’t you boarding a plane soon?”  
“Yeah, tomorrow morning.”  
“You shouldn’t be drinking then.”  
“You can’t tell me what to do.”  
David walks over and grabs the bottle before taking a long swig, Maddie quickly walks over and grabs the bottle from him.  
“Okay, that’s enough alcohol for you.”  
“No!”  
“Yes, and what I say is final. Now, off to bed with you.”  
David grumbles under his breath and turns on his heels, nearly falling as he does so, Maddie barely catches him.  
“See, you are falling over. Let me help you into bed.”  
“I don’t need your help.”  
“I know that, but I don’t want you hurting yourself before a long flight.”  
Maddie helps David into the bedroom and into bed. She takes off his shoes and covers him with the blanket before turning to leave the room.  
“Maddie?”  
“Yes, David?”  
“Please stay.”  
“You want me to stay?”  
“Please?”  
David turns around and looks at Maddie, she sees that his eyes are filling with tears.   
“Alright David, I’ll stay.”  
Maddie walks over to the bed and takes off her shoes before sliding in next to David. David moves closer to Maddie and lays his head on her shoulder. Maddie places her arms around David and pulls him closer, as he begins to cry.


	4. Back to the airprt

Maddie opens her eyes and sees that David was not in bed beside her, she sits up in bed.  
“David?”  
When there was no reply, she tossed the blanket aside and stood up. She walks around the bed and out the door.  
“David?”  
She sees the bathroom door closed and walks up to it, she stops and knocks on the door.  
“David, are you in there?”  
“Yeah… I’ll be out in a minute.”  
She hears him sigh, before sniffing.  
“Are you okay?”  
“No….”  
“Can I come in?”  
“Uhh, sure.”  
Maddie turned the knob and stepped inside, seeing David on the floor. She walks up to him and sits down.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“We are supposed to head to the airport soon, but there are no more seats on the plane and I really wanted you to come with me because I don’t think that I can go to the funeral by myself. My dad will be there but, you know, I haven’t spoken to him in over twenty years and I don’t know if I can face him by myself.”  
“Is that your way of asking me to come with you?”  
“I guess it is…I need you there, Maddie.”  
“Then let’s go.”  
“Don’t we need to pack?”  
“Not if you want to be at the airport in time.”  
Maddie stands up and helps David up before the two of them head out the door.


	5. One last seat

Maddie and David arrive at the airport and head straight to the information desk.  
“Hello, may I help you?”  
“Yes, may I have one ticket to New York please?”  
“Sure, what flight?”  
“The one that leaves today.”  
“I’m sorry Ma’am, but there are no more seats available on that flight.”  
“Are you certain? It’s kind of an emergency.”  
“I can double check, but I don’t think there are.”  
The woman clicks her mouse a few times and types on her keyboard before looking up.  
“Actually, there is a seat, seat 32B.”  
David looks at his ticket.  
“What do you know? Right next to me, 32A!”  
“That’s great, David. I’ll take the seat.”  
“That will be $475.”  
“Great, I’ll pay now.”  
Maddie takes out her card and pays for the ticket. The woman prints out the ticket and hands it to Maddie.  
“Do you have any luggage?”  
“No, we don’t.”  
“That’s okay. You should head to the gate now, if you don’t want to miss the flight.”  
“Thank you very much.”  
Maddie grabs David’s hand as they push through the crowd toward their gate number.


	6. Arriving in New York

After a very long plane ride, they finally land in New York. As they walk out, hey spot a taxi and walk towards it. The driver gets into the taxi and David tells him the address, the driver nods before driving off.  
As they pull up in front of the house, David’s heart starts to race.  
“Hey, you okay?”  
Maddie looks at David.  
“Not really, but let’s go.”  
Maddie and David get out of the taxi and, after paying the driver, walk to the front door.  
David rings the doorbell, he waits but the door doesn’t open. He rings again, this time, he hears movement on the other side of the door.  
“Who is it?”  
“It’s me, David.”  
The door opens and there stands Robert, David’s dad.  
“Who’s this?”  
Robert looks at Maddie, with a disgusted look on his face.  
“Dad, this is Maddie.”  
“I don’t like the look of her, get rid of her.”  
“But dad…”  
“No buts, I repeat, get rid of her.”  
Robert turns and disappears into the house. Maddie turns to leave, but David stops her.  
“Hey, where are you going?”  
“Away, he clearly doesn’t want me here. I’m leaving.”  
“Now hang on a minute, you’re not going anywhere. You came all this way, just to be turned away by my dad? I don’t think so. Will you give me a minute to talk to him?”  
Maddie sighs before nodding her head.  
“Okay, I doubt that he will listen to you, but go ahead.”  
“Wait here, and don’t even think about leaving. I’ll be back soon.”  
Maddie nods before watching David enter the house.

It felt like forever until David finally returned. He walked up to Maddie and smiled.  
“So, how did it go?”  
“I don’t know how, but I somehow convinced him to let you stay. Come on in.”  
David escorts Maddie inside.   
“There’s a spare room upstairs. Follow me.”  
David leads Maddie upstairs and into the spare room.  
“The bathroom is just across the hall. If you need me, I’ll be in the room next door.”  
“Thanks David.”  
“No problem. I’ll let you get cleaned up.”  
Maddie nods and heads to the bathroom, only to find out the door is locked. She knocks on the door, expecting David to be inside.  
“I’m in here!”  
“I’m sorry Mr Addison. I’ll come back later.”  
Maddie turns on her heels and walks back into the spare room. She walks over and makes herself comfortable on the bed.


	7. Getting cleaned up

The next thing Maddie knew is that she was being lightly shaken, she opens her eyes and sees David in front of her. He smiles down at her.  
“Hey…”  
“Hello. I must have fallen asleep, sorry.”  
“It’s okay. We had a long flight. I’m not surprised that you fell asleep. Anyway, the bathroom is empty if you want to use it.”  
“Thanks David.”  
“Don’t mention it. I’ll be downstairs if you need me. You can find towels in the closet in the bathroom.”  
“I’ll get cleaned up and meet you downstairs.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
David smiled and headed out the door. Maddie headed into the bathroom. She closes and locks the door before grabbing towels out of the closet. She walks over to the shower and turns the water on before getting undressed and stepping into the shower. She lets the hot water run over her body for a few minutes before grabbing the shampoo bottle off the floor, since she didn’t have any shampoo herself, she would have to use what is available. She opens the top of the shampoo bottle and takes a sniff, smiling slightly when she realises that it smells like David. She shakes her head and squeezes a small amount of shampoo into her hand before lathering it into her hair. She lets the shampoo soak her hair as she washes her body. Once she was done, she rinses off her hair and grabs a towel. She dries off her body and wraps the towel around herself. She grabs the second towel and ruffles her hair. Grabbing all her things, she heads to the door. She unlocks the door and looks around before quickly making her way into her room and closing the door. She quickly dresses and brushed through her hair before making her way downstairs.


	8. Overhearing a conversation

As Maddie heads downstairs, she could hear David having a conversation with his dad. She stops on the stairs and listens to their conversation.  
“Dad, I’ve got something to tell you.”  
“I’m listening.”  
“I was thinking about bringing Maddie to the funeral.”  
“Why would you bring her?”  
“Because I love her, and I get to decide who I bring to the funeral.”  
“I don’t like her David; she seems like bad news.”  
“How would you know? You haven’t even met her before today and you already have an opinion on her?”  
“Of course, I do. The second I opened the door; I knew that she is no good for you. Where did you find her anyway?”  
“We work together. You know what? I don’t care what you think about her because, like I said, I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”  
“If you get together with her, then I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.”  
“If that’s the way you want it, then fine. We haven’t spoken for over 20 years anyway.”  
Maddie could hear in David’s voice that he was close to crying, she decided to put an end to the conversation. She continues her way down the stairs and into the living room. As soon as Robert saw her, he leaves the room. Without a second thought, Maddie walks up to David and sits down next to him.  
“I’m guessing you heard everything?”  
“Yes, I did. I’m sorry, David. I didn’t mean to cause all of this.”  
“It’s not your fault. I didn’t think that he would react this way. I’m not surprised really; we haven’t spoken for over 20 years.”  
David breaks down and Maddie takes him in her arms. She gently strokes his back as David shakes in her arms.


	9. Confessing their feelings

As David calms down, he sits up and looks at Maddie.  
“I meant everything I said.”  
“I know you did.”  
“Including the part where I told him I love you.”  
“I love you too, David.”  
“You do?”  
“Of course, I do, silly. I have loved you ever since you walked into the office.”  
“That was over 10 years ago.”  
“I know. I thought that it would affect our working relationship, that’s why I never spoke up. But now that I know that you feel the same, I can speak up.”  
“It’s great to hear you say that. Come here.”  
Maddie leans in and they share a tender kiss, David wraps his arms around Maddie and pulls her closer, deepening the kiss.  
As they part, Maddie looks at David.  
“So, when’s the funeral?”  
“You still want to go after everything my dad said?”  
“Of course. I’m not going to let him get between us.”  
“The funeral is tomorrow, at 11am. We leave here at 10:30.”  
“I’ll be ready.”  
Maddie leans in and kisses David before standing up.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I need to get some things for tomorrow, you have to remember, we didn’t bring anything with us.”  
“I’m coming with you. I’ll show you around.”  
David gets up and grabs Maddie’s hand before making their way out of the door.


	10. Relaxing at home

After hours of shopping, and being shown around town, Maddie and David return home. David collapses onto the couch and takes off his shoes.  
“It’s great to be home!”  
“I’m just going to have a quick shower, while you relax.”  
“All good. I’ll be here.”  
Maddie smiles at David before making her way to the bathroom. She grabs a few items that she bought and places them next to the shower, so that she can change into them after her shower. Maddie turns on the shower and gets undressed before stepping inside and letting the hot water rinse her body. Grabbing her new shampoo, she squeezes some into her hand and lathers her hair before rinsing off. She turns off the shower and steps out, grabbing her towel and drying off. She gets dressed and ruffles her hair with the towel before brushing it out. Looking at herself in the mirror, she fixes her hair and grabs her things before leaving the bathroom. She places her things into her room before making her way back to David.   
“Enjoyed your shower, babe?”  
“Babe? You never called me babe before.”  
“We weren’t dating before.”  
“Very true, but I don’t think that your father would be pleased with his son getting together with someone like me. You saw the way that he reacted this morning.”  
“Hey, didn’t I tell you that I don’t care what my dad thinks about us. All I care is about that we love each other and that is all that matters. Okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Now come here, my love.”  
Maddie smiles before walking over and sitting down on the couch next to David. She positions herself so that she is leaning on David’s shoulder. David places his arm around Maddie and pulls her close.  
“You smell lovely.”  
“Thank you, David. So, what are the plans for the rest of the evening?”  
“Well, it looks like my dad won’t be joining us for dinner, so I was thinking we could order some pizza for dinner and then watch some movies while we cuddle on the couch.”  
“Sounds like a plan to me!”  
David takes out his phone and orders a couple of pizzas before placing his phone back into his pocket.  
“Pizza is on the way, now let’s cuddle while we wait.”  
David puts on a random movie to watch, while they wait for their pizza to arrive.


	11. Let's head to bed

Once the pizza arrived, David pays for it before returning to the couch.  
“Here’s the pizza, my love.”  
“Thank you, my dear.”  
Maddie takes the pizza from David and takes a bite.   
“Hmm, delicious. Hurry up before I eat it all.”  
“Alright I’m coming, let me just grab some drinks first.”  
David leaves and returns with two glasses and a bottle of soft drink.  
“It’s the best that I had, it has got to do.”  
“It’s fine, we will manage.”  
David looks down at the cardboard box in Maddie’s lap.  
“Did you eat half a pizza already?”  
“I was hungry, don’t judge.”  
“I’m not. Give it here before it’s gone.”  
David takes the box out of Maddie’s lap and sits down next to her before diverting his attention back to the TV. Maddie snuggles up next to him.  
“I love this. I never thought that I would be sitting here, in your arms, like this.”  
“Well, I didn’t think so too. But it sure feels amazing.”  
“It sure does.”  
Maddie and David finish their pizza while watching the movie. By the time that the movie had finished, Maddie had fallen asleep on David’s shoulder. David gently wakes her.  
“Hey Maddie, let’s head to bed. The funeral is tomorrow.”  
“Hmm, alright.”  
Maddie rubs her eyes before getting up off the couch, David follows her. Maddie makes her way to the spare room.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Didn’t you say that we should head to bed?”  
“Yeah, but I didn’t mean separate beds.”  
“Are you asking me to spend the night in your bed?”  
David nervously rubs the back of his neck.  
“Umm, yeah. I am.”  
“Well, alright then.”  
David smiles before grabbing Maddie’s hand and pulling her into his bedroom.


	12. The funeral

The following day, Maddie turns around to find that David was not beside her. She looks at the clock on the bedside table, which showed 8:30am. She should have been up an hour ago, since they would be leaving for the funeral soon. She throws the blankets off herself and rushes into the bathroom. She quickly showers before putting on her new black dress. After fixing her hair and makeup, she makes her way to the kitchen downstairs. To her surprise, David was making breakfast.  
“Hello.”  
“Oh hi. Want some breakfast?”  
“Sure.”  
Maddie sits down at the table and David places a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. Maddie eats up before pacing her plate in the sink.   
After breakfast, David and Maddie make their way out to the car.  
“Where’s your father?”  
“He left a while ago; he’s taking care of the final preparations. We will meet him there.”  
David drives to the cemetery and parks the car. They make their way through the cemetery, finally spotting Robert.  
“There he is.”  
“I see him, let’s go.”  
They walk towards Robert, who stands with the funeral officiant, by the grave. Once everyone was there, the officiant began the service.  
As the officiant spoke, David couldn’t help the tears that flooded his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, as Maddie gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.   
Robert spoke a few kind words about his wife and how she gave a smile to everyone she met. He gave a tear-jerking eulogy. Maddie couldn’t help but shed a few tears. David also read out his eulogy, barely managing to speak. After his eulogy, he breaks down as he walks back to Maddie. The coffin is lowered into the ground. The officiant says his final words before leaving the cemetery.


	13. Maddie talks with Robert

The next few days were a blur, Maddie and David were busy with organising their trip back home to Los Angeles. Since their flight was the following day, they decided to spend the night at Robert’s and leave early in the morning.   
Maddie and Robert make their way to the kitchen, where Robert was sitting at the table.  
“Oh Maddie, I wanted to talk to you. David, could you give us a few minutes?”  
“Sure.”  
Maddie sits down next to Robert.  
“I’ve been thinking these last few days, about everything that David has been telling me, and I admit that I was wrong to act the way that I did when we first met. David told me all about you and how much he loves you. I can see why now. So, I’m sorry.”  
“I accept your apology. I have to admit, I felt upset when we first met because you didn’t know anything about me, and you had already formed an opinion about me before we even had a chance to meet properly.”  
“I’m sorry you felt that way, I hope there’s no hard feelings.”  
“None at all. Like I said, I accept your apology.”  
“That’s great then. Well, I kept you away from David long enough now. Go and have fun while you are still in New York.”  
“We will. It will be sad to leave. I just wish we would have met under better circumstances.”  
“Yeah, me too. I hope to see you and David again soon.”  
“Once we have worked something out, I’m sure that David will let you know. I’ll go now.”  
And with a quick smile, Maddie turns on her heels and leaves to find David, eventually finding him asleep on his bed. Maddie gently climbs onto the bed and cuddles with David, eventually falling asleep next to him.

The End


End file.
